The Event
by Edward's Chibi-Cat
Summary: This is my version of Breaking Dawn. Has a special event for Edward and Bella and will probably include some steamy scenes after E&B's wedding. Rated M just in case i get inspired. please R&R! I want to know if i did a good job! First Fanfic!


_Hey everyone! If you are reading my fanfic—THANKS! I really mean it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review—then I will update!_

_-Edward's Chibi-Cat __**;)**_

Edward grinned, looking at the beautiful ring on my finger. Without a second to recover from his breathtaking beauty, he scooped me up into his arms and took off running. He flew through the forest, in a minute we were back to the car. He put me in the passenger seat, and for once, I didn't mind. He drove slower than usual—only 80 mph—probably to give me time to think about what I was going to tell Charlie.

He drove one-handed and held my left hand—stroking my ring occasionally.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes smoldering. I quickly blurted out the truth.

"I'm worried about Charlie's reaction." I looked away from his eyes for a moment, before he placed his hand on the side of my cheek and turned my face back to face him.

He chuckled quietly. "It'll be alright love, I'll be right here next to you." He squeezed my hand before adding, "I'll catch him before he hits the floor." He laughed quietly—trying to lighten the mood. I listened to his laughter—the sound of bell chimes; I don't know if I'll ever get used to him.

He pulled up in the driveway, turned off the engine of his Volvo, and was at my side opening the door for me. He put his arms around me and effortlessly lifted me out of the car. He smiled an angel's smile and leaned in to kiss me. My heart raced in my chest as his cold lips moved against mine. He leaned in to whisper in my ear while I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you ready to do this?" He whispered, his voice lovely and velvet. I sighed, took a deep breath, and half-smiled.

"Not really. Lets go." He released his hold on me, but kept my hand. He walked me to the door while I took another deep breath before he pulled me into the doorway. I heard the television in the living room. I cleared my throat.

"Charlie?" My voice raised an octave.

"Hey kiddo, I'm in the living room."

'_I can do this'_ I thought to myself a few times. Edward was trying to hide a smile as he led me into the living room.

"Hello Charlie." Edward smiled—clearly he was having too much fun. Charlie responded with a "hi" without turning around.

"Um…Charlie, Edward and I have something we need to talk to you about." I started blushing. Charlie pressed the mute button on the television and turned toward us, his expression curious.

"Well…you know how you told me to tell you before we did something major so…" I trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Go on." Charlie pressed, with a little worry in his voice.

"Edward and I…" Edward squeezed my hand before he let go; so I could show Charlie the magnificent ring. "Edward and I are getting married." I said threw rushed words. I quickly looked down and fiddled with my fingers. My heart thudded in my chest while I waited for Charlie's response. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist tightly.

After a few seconds of silence I looked up to see Charlie, still in shock, with his mouth open.

"Charlie! Charlie, are you okay?" I almost squealed. Charlie seemed to snap out of it and snapped his mouth shut. He swayed slightly and leaned onto the back of the couch. He tried to fix his expression and—to my surprise—turned back to us with a rueful crooked smile.

"Well…I guess I kinda saw that coming, um, so…" He scratched his head awkwardly. "…when's the _wedding_?" He cringed at the word _wedding_.

"Oh…uh…I…" I stuttered, looking for an answer—I had _no_ idea when the wedding was going to take place on.

Edward decided to join the discussion.

"We left the invitation in the car—I'll go get it." He kissed me swiftly on the forehead and casually strolled out of the room. I stared after him until I heard the door shut behind him. Cautiously, I turned back to face Charlie.

"So, you're getting married?" Charlie muttered with some disbelief.

"Yeah, Alice is really excited—she's going all out on the wedding plans." I rolled my eyes and started blushing again. There was an awkward pause—Edward was taking his time—Charlie must want to tell me something.

"Dad…" I started carefully, "Are you okay with this?" I asked, worried. He straightened, apparently looking for the right words.

"Of course I am; you seem very happy when you're with him, and…I know he'll take good care of you." He turned his head and smiled. "I'm happy for you, really, I am, but…are you sure about this?" his expression became pained.

"Yes, dad, Edward is all that I'll ever want, and I _need_ to be with him. He loves me more than _anything_ and he'll do _anything_ for me."

"It's just…you know how things went with Renée and me…and, well, if he left again…and with Jake…"

I can't _believe_ he would bring _this_ up again!

"Dad, I told you…" I started getting angry, "I chose Edward and you _need_ to get over my choice. Jake was my best friend, and I _told_ you that a million times!" I paused and took a breath before I finished. "And I _don't_ need you bringing that up again. Edward is having a hard enough time trying to forgive himself for leaving me, and he is _going_ to _keep_ trying to make it up to me for the rest of our life together!"

"I-I'm sorry Bells, I _won't_ bring it up again—I promise. I was just worried that's all." He smiled, apologizing.

He was trying his best, how could I stay mad at him with his pleading eyes?

"It's alright, I understand; and I'm sorry I got a little angry."

"It's okay, it was my fault." He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ouch! Okay Dad, that hurts!" He let go and grabbed my left hand to look at my ring. He let out a low whistle while stroking the delicate gem.

"This was Edward's mother's ring." I told him quietly—with my voice full of wonder and affection—while looking at the precious ring. Then we heard the door quietly open and close. Charlie dropped my hand and stepped back.

Edward walked back into the living room with a small smile on his face—holding Charlie's wedding invitation. He was wet—with little water diamonds set into his bronze hair.

"Here it is Charlie." Edward smiled as he handed Charlie the invitation. He turned and went back to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered playfully.

"Of course I did, I didn't know if I could make it much longer." I faked the sound of pure agony—actually, I really did miss him—it's kind of pathetic that I can't be without him for _5_ minutes.

A drop of water fell from his hair and onto my cheek. He laughed as he brushed the water from my blushing cheek.

"You're all _wet_!" I laughed, while playfully ruffling his bronze hair. I heard Charlie cough and I turned to him—blushing a bright red, of course—I completely forgot that he was here with Edward and me.

"Um…I guess this means that you'll be moving in with Edward, right Bells?" He looked sad and a little disappointed, even though he was smiling. It pained me to think of Charlie, all alone again when we moved to New Hampshire to go to 'college'. I didn't want to answer his correct accusation. This time Edward spoke.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that so soon. She _will_ be spending a lot of time at our house, for the wedding preparations, but I don't expect for her to move in until after the wedding, of course." He said this very seriously, probably to show Charlie that he didn't have any inappropriate intentions toward me—at least not until _after_ the wedding. My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of our wedding _night_.

I giggled quietly. Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh huh." He nodded, still looking at me.

Just then Edward's cell phone rang and he pulled it out—at human speed—and answered it. Charlie and I watched him as Edward was talking to…Alice, I think. I saw him smile, then he looked worried, and then he started laughing. He ended the conversation with:

"Okay, I'll be there soon—alright, I'll bring Bella…okay, bye Alice." He snapped the phone shut and smiled at me.

"Bella, it seems Alice wants you to help her pick out the dresses for the ladies—she's _very_ excited. He started laughing at my expression.

I groaned. This time Charlie joined Edward in laughing at me. I turned around to face the doorway. From behind my back I thought I heard whispers.

"Alright, Edward lets go. At least I can watch Alice and make sure she doesn't go overboard with the dresses." I tried to picture little Alice, bouncing happily, dashing around a store with a bunch of beautiful—and _overpriced_—dresses. Charlie and Edward stopped laughing, but were still holding back smiles.

"Okay…you go have fun Bells." He tried to keep himself from laughing out loud. I don't understand _what_ was so funny—I thought back to the whispers. I blushed, feeling self-conscious.

Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist—waving to Charlie as he pulled me toward the door.

"Bye Dad!" I tried to sound enthusiastic; I don't think it worked. I had no idea what to expect.

Edward opened the door for me and was in the driver's seat in another second—with the keys already in the ignition. _Stupid_ _vampire speed_. I closed the door with a sigh and turned to face my _fiancée. _

"Okay, Edward, what's _really_ going on? And _what_ were you whispering to Charlie?" Let the interrogation begin!

_Sorry if you don't like cliffs, but I originally wrote this fanfic as a 20-page chapter—like chapters in the Twilight Saga____! Review and I'll post the next chapter!!_


End file.
